


We Now Have A Lawn

by AnonymouslyDead



Category: Batman - Fandom
Genre: Apartment AU, F/F, Inside lawn, Silly af, au with Batman rouges in an apartment building, fluff about lawn activities, joker is the annoying neighbor, stolen joke from icarly, that busts in unannounced
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-08-29
Packaged: 2019-05-20 18:56:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14900114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnonymouslyDead/pseuds/AnonymouslyDead
Summary: The title says it all. They get a lawn and sheninagins ensue.





	1. Chapter 1

Harley walked into her apartment only to stare at the sight in front of her. “...Pam, honey, what did you do?”

Pamela looked up from where she laid in the large span of grass that was where the couch once was. “I got us a lawn.” She smiled proudly. 

Harley blinked. “A lawn?” 

“Yep!” Pamela said. She dragged her arms slowly through the long blades of grass almost like she was making grass angels. It’d be cute if her apartment wasn’t full of grass!

Harley looked down at where the hardwood floors met the start of the “lawn”. There’s no way it could be real, could it? But when she raked her hand through the blades, it sure felt like real grass. 

Pamela rolled over into her stomach to look at Harley properly. She was still smiling. “What do you think?” 

“...I” Harley wildly gestured her arms trying to the right words to express how bizarre this was. “You know what? Ok.” 

Harley walked over and laid herself in the bed of grass. It was surprising soft. 

“Great right?” 

“It’s like really weird carpet. How’d you even do this?” 

“I’ve been experimenting with a compound that speeds up plant growth.” Pamela explained. “After that, it was just a matter of setting up soil and seeds.” 

“Ok...why’d you do that in here then? Couldn’t you do that outside?” Harley asked.

Pamela shrugged, her bright smile fading to a more pensive look. “It’s just nice to have some a stretch of plants that isn’t confided to a pot nearby. Gotham doesn’t have a lot of green so-“ She patted the grass for emphasis.

“Aw.” Harley frowned in sympathy. She knew her girlfriend felt a deep connection to plants, seeing as she was part plant herself. “I get it. I just wish you would have told me before you did all this.” 

“Do you want me get rid of it then?” Pamela asked. 

“No, I don’t want you to be sad, but this lawn thing might take some getting used to.” 

With that, Pamela was smiling again. “Ok, thanks Harls.” 

Harley smiled back. She reached over and grabbed Pamela’s hand. The two of them laid out on their new lawn, basking in the apartment’s fluorescent lights.


	2. Chapter 2

The door slammed open, revealing a Jack with his hands full of butter. “Holy fuck, Harls. You’ll never guess what-“ Jack suddenly stopped, the smell of flowers hitting him like a truck.

The floor was covered in a blanket of yellow wildflowers oddly enough. In the middle, Harley was sprawled our. She lazily looked towards Jack in acknowledgment. 

“What...the fuck?” 

“Pam planted some seeds on the lawn.” Harley explained. 

“...When did you get a lawn?” 

“How’d you get all that butter?” 

“...Understandable. Have a good day.” Jack saluted and left. 

*********************

“Harley! You’re crushing my flowers!” 

Harley started awake and looked around only to find Pamela giving her a glare. She smiled sheepishly. 

“Well gee Red. Must’ve fallen asleep watching tv again.” She got out her flower bed and stretched. Pamela rushed to the indent Harley had made and gently handled the crushed blossoms. “Are they alright?” 

“Their stems are crushed.” Pamela frowned, looking way too sad for some flowers. 

“...But you can fix them right?” 

“Yes...but it will require all of my skills...and a trip to the garden store.” She gave Harley a serious look. “Take me there now.” 

“Alright alright. Hold ya horses.” Harley went grab her keys, and the two left.

******************

Pamela was trying to choose between two packets of fertilizer when Harley suddenly reappeared next to her again. Pamela jumped and nearly dropped the fertilizer she was holding.

“Pam, you’ll never guess what I found!” Harley squealed, holding something behind her back. 

“It’s not the pots I asked you to go get, is it?” Pamela gave her a dead look. Nevertheless, Harley continued to give her giddy smile as she showed Pamela a clown shaped pot. “No Harley.” 

“Aww, come on, Red! You got a lawn. Let me have this!” Harley gave her the puppy dog eyes. 

Pamela rolled her eyes. She couldn’t say to no to Harley’s puppy dog eyes. “Alright fine. But, we need some actual pots and some more wild flower seeds.” 

“Oh, can we get some roses, too?” Harley eagerly added. 

“Yeah, some roses would be lovely.” Pamela said smiling. 

“And we should get some of those bell shaped ones and the ones that eat flies and some sunflowers.” Harley shook her head. “No, we should just get all the flowers.” 

“Oh now, you’re speaking my language.” Pamela said giving a wicked smile. 

And that day, Gotham’s only garden store was robbed of its flowers. 

**********************

“Harley, holy fuck. You have to help me.” Jack barged in handcuffed and in a rabbit suit. He came to a halt when he almost ran into a pot of sunflowers. 

The room was now full of flowers. Every surface of the room was specked with dirt. Flowers, either in pots or growing wild, dotted the room everywhere he looked. And in the middle of the mess, Pamela and Ivy, who were also dirt and flower specked, were kissing. 

Harley broke their kiss to give Jack a look. A look that screamed “Get out before I kill you.” Jack immediately complied. A night in jail wouldn’t be so bad after all. 

Harley looked back at Pamela who was smiling. “So what changed your mind about all this?“ Pamela asked gesturing around her. 

“What can I say? It grew on me.” Harley laughed. 

“Oh shut up.” Pamela said, though she was clearly struggling not to laugh herself. 

“Why don’t cha make me, Red?” Harley teased. Pamela gladly accepted the challenge and kissed her quiet. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! Thanks for reading! Feel free to comment and kudos if you liked this silly thing. I’d appreciate it!


End file.
